Self-control deficits are characteristic of alcohol-dependent individuals. The Competing Neurobehavioral Decision Systems model suggests that these deficits may result from a disruption in the regulatory balance between two interacting neurobiological systems-the executive system (prefrontal cortex and parietal cortex), which is responsible for facilitating components of self-control, and the impulsive system (limbic and paralimbic areas), which is associated with seeking immediate rewards. Our recent research has demonstrated that working memory training may repair some components of self-control, putatively by restoring regulatory balance between these systems. There is, however, still much to learn about repairing self-control. In Aim 1, we will explore the effects of working memory training on a variety of self-control measures. By looking at several distinct self-control measures (i.e., delay discounting, self-control depletion, continuous performance, and self-report questionnaires), we will provide a critical test of the selectivity of working memory trainig on self-control improvements. Furthermore, we will examine the dose-effect function of the number of working memory training sessions. In Aim 2, we will investigate the neural mechanisms of working memory improvements by comparing dose-effects of working memory training through functional neuroimaging techniques. We will examine the association of each of the self-control measures with neural data collected during an in-scanner, untrained, working memory task. Successfully achieving these aims would allow systematic comparison of areas of self-control improvement that result from training regiments. This proposal will contribute to personalized medical approaches for alcohol dependence in which treatment is defined by documented self-control deficits. Furthermore, the functional neuroimaging data may provide unique insights into patterns of neural repair in alcohol dependence and their relationship to distinct self-control measures. Given my (Lara Moody) interest in self-control and treatment development, my offsite mentors (Drs. Roy Baumeister and Sara Jo Nixon) invited me to visit their laboratories to gain training and seek opportunities for collaboration. In addition, I will wrk hand-in-hand with her sponsor (Dr. Warren Bickel) and onsite mentor (Dr. Stephen LaConte) to ensure timely study completion. I will also attend a workshop on neuroimaging data analysis and another on advanced statistical analysis while completing remaining coursework pertinent to my research interests (e.g., Bayesian statistics). Finally, the remainder of my graduate training will be dedicated to continued development of my line of research. Evidence of progress towards an independent research career will include manuscript production, continued collaborations, and scientific meeting presentations. Ultimately, I am dedicated to establishing an independent research center specializing in multi-level development, implementation, and dissemination of treatments for addictive behaviors.